I Still Promise
by LivForever
Summary: Sequel to I Promise. A doctor hadn't declared Olivia dead...
1. Chapter 1

What they thought was the end, only turned out to be the beginning. After Olivia was taken to the hospital the doctors declared that the knife had missed her artery. It was off not even by an inch. Olivia was rushed off to surgery and everybody that had attended the wedding, or planned to, was in the waiting room.

Melinda was just sitting in a chair holding Tyler's hand. She couldn't believe everything that had happened. She thought her mom was dead again and she wasn't. She couldn't take this up and down roller coaster ride. If Olivia survived this, she vowed she wasn't leaving her side again.

"How you holding up?" Melinda Warner asked taking a seat on the other side of Melinda.

She shrugged, "I... I don't know. It's like... I thought that was the end, you know? I just... I can't..." she let out a sigh, "I don't know."

Warner gave her a sad smile, "She'll be okay. You have to believe that. What would have happened if you believed she was dead in the first place?"

"I just want her to be okay," Melinda broke down into sobs again, "I need her to be okay!"

Warner grabbed Melinda's free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She couldn't imagine the young woman's pain.

They sat in the emergency waiting room for hours and hours waiting for an update. They hadn't any yet but Tyler told Melinda that was a good thing. The longer they waited, the longer Olivia stayed alive. He stayed by her side the whole time holding her hand and the only time he left was to get her something to drink.

Elliot hadn't said a word to anybody since they arrived. It's like everything was moving in slow motion and he couldn't make sense of anything. If Olivia didn't survive this, then he would be alone. Melinda was a grown woman now and married just like Alyssa. They didn't need him. He kept thinking about how it would just be him... alone... in a house with three bedrooms. The thought of Olivia dying made his shutter. He was reliving that terrible day twenty years ago.

_"Please God," he begged as he slouched against the wall and folded his hands in prayer, "Please let them be okay."_

_ "Family of Olivia Stabler?"_

_ "That's me!" Elliot nearly jumped five feet in the air._

_ "We were able to save the baby," he said with an apologetic look on his face, "I'm sorry but, your wife didn't make it."_

"Please don't take her," he said aloud without realizing it.

"God wouldn't do that to you," Casey said holding out a warm cup of coffee.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes, "Why not? He's done everything else."

More hours passed and still no word but, that was a good thing? Melinda wanted to believe so. She looked around the waiting room for her sister and realized she wasn't anywhere to be found. She wondered how selfish it was that Alyssa didn't stay. Their mother was in emergency surgery and she could die but, Alyssa leaves? Melinda rolled her eyes. She needed answers. She couldn't wait any longer. She pushed Tyler's hand away from her knee and walked up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me," she said, "My mother is Olivia Stabler and I was just wondering how her surgery is going. We have been waiting at least six hours and we haven't heard anything."

"I'm sorry," the lady said, "I haven't heard anything either but, I will try to find out for you."  
"Don't try!" Melinda hollered, "Find out!" She had lost it. "What the hell kind of place is this that you don't notify the worried family?! Damn it!"

"Mel," Tyler said with a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, "It's okay."

"It's not okay," she argued, "Don't you get that? It isn't going to be okay until I know that my mother isn't going to die!"

"I understand but-"

"No you don't! How could you possibly understand?!"

Tyler looked hurt by her words but he knew she was just upset. She took one look at him and she knew she had done wrong but at the moment she didn't care. She took off outside and tried to get some fresh air. All of the people in the waiting area were crowding her. It had started drizzling and as they rain fell down over her she prayed to God.

"Don't do this to me," she cried, her tears mixing with the rain, "I need her. Dad needs her. Why are you doing this to us? Just please... don't kill her."

**You guys thought she was dead... Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a heads up, I only started I Still Promise because people didn't like the way I Promise ended. They didn't want Olivia dead. This is story is only going to be a few chapters because I wanted to give the readers closure. Olivia and Alyssa are NOT in WPP.**

Melinda was just about to turn around and go back inside the hospital waiting room when she saw Alyssa walking down the sidewalk with a brown sac in her hand.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Alyssa looked taken back, "Excuse me?"

"Mom is lying on an operating table and you think it's okay to just leave? What if she hadn't made it? How would you feel then?"

"Whoa," Alyssa said, "Calm down. I went to go get some things for everybody. Casey said she wasn't leaving so I brought her some different clothes and same for Dad and Warner. I brought yours too..."

Melinda sighed. She sure felt like a jerk now. "I'm sorry..."

"So have you heard anything about her condition yet?" They made their way back into the hospital where it was warm and not raining.

Melinda nodded, "She's out of surgery. They were able to fix the bleed and she has several stitches but, she's going to be okay." Melinda was in tears again. Happy tears this time. Her mom was going to make it and Daniel wasn't going to get out of prison this time. Her life would finally be normal. She would get married to Tyler on another day and everything would get back to how it was suppose to be.

**2 Months Later**

Melinda picked up the phone and pressed number one on her speed dial. Her and Tyler had just had a small fight and she needed someone to talk to about it.

"Hello?"

"Mom," Melinda said quietly, "Are you busy?"

"Nope," Olivia said, "Everything alright?"

"Tyler and I just had our first fight..."

"Oh no. What was it about?"

"We couldn't agree on how to arrange the living room..."

Olivia laughed because she remembered the first time her and Elliot had moved in together and how much they argued about the arrangements of the house. She figured it was just something married couples when through.

"You're laughing?! How could you be laughing? This isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry," Olivia said calming her laughter, "It's just that, your Dad and I, when we first moved in together we had that same problem. He had this video game chair that he 'needed' in the living room. I wasn't having it. It was the ugliest chair I've ever seen."

"Really? You and Dad had the same fight?"

"Yeah," Olivia answered, "It wasn't our first mind you... we always argued at work."

Now Melinda laughed, "Should I go apologize to him?"

Olivia shrugged even though Melinda couldn't see it, "You should do whatever you feel is right. While you're doing that you should just remember that he's your husband now and it's just a living room."

Melinda smiled, "It's still so weird saying he's my husband. It just sounds crazy."

Now Olivia smiled. "You'll get used to it."  
"Yeah," Melinda agreed, "Hey Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Olivia smiled and Elliot squeezed her hand from his position on the couch next to her. He was listening to the conversation because he missed Melinda just as much as Olivia and since she was pretty far away he would take any chance to be able to hear her.

"I love you too. "

"Bye..."

"Bye."

Olivia hung up the phone and then turned to Elliot, "We seem to get lucky an awful lot."

Elliot nodded, "Yeah. We have two wonderful children. You're alive and healthy... we finally get to retire."

"I couldn't have done any of it without you," she whispered as she cuddled closer into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Did you really lay flowers on my grave every year on my birthday?"

"I promised, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Olivia smiled, "You promised."

**THE END**


End file.
